<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takeo Pekoyama by PekoIsBaby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779576">Takeo Pekoyama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoIsBaby/pseuds/PekoIsBaby'>PekoIsBaby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(oh my god they were roommates), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), But those are the only two that actually appear, F/M, I love these dumb bitches so much oh my god, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Pre-Relationship, There are a couple of other characters referenced, and they were ROOMMATES, i can't believe that's a tag, is there a world where he DOESN'T??, technically, they're adults now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:06:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoIsBaby/pseuds/PekoIsBaby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Peko Pekoyama's birthday, and Fuyuhiko's set up some plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takeo Pekoyama</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Shockingly, this was Not written for Peko's birthday, this was just for funsies</p><p>I. Oh my god.</p><p>I love Peko??? So much???? She's my favorite SDR2 character, so of course I had to write "Fuyuhiko Spends an Entire Story Talking About How Much He Loves Peko". All of this is projection. I am so gay. Peko. Please. Wife me up. </p><p>Uhhh spoilers for the second trial of SDR2 (by which I mean spoilers for these characters' backstories) </p><p>There is Cussing, so be warned</p><p>I,, I love this pairing, so much</p><p>They're just in LOVE and all he wanted was HER only HER I- </p><p>This game has broken me.</p><p>E n j o y !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“Hi, can I help you?”</p><p class="p1">“Uh… yeah, actually. I’m looking for a shitty one.”</p><p class="p1">“…Excuse me, sir?”</p><p class="p1">“Just a real asshole. The worst one you can find. One that gives absolutely no fucks. One that might be capable of murder.”</p><p class="p1">“You… I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”</p><p class="p1">“I want an absolute bastard.”</p><p class="p1">“No, I’ve gotten that, but… why?”</p><p class="p1">“No reason.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re sure? This is probably going to mean more work for you.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m sure.”</p><p class="p1">“…Alright. Follow me.”</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu’s shoes clicked against the concrete. He walked quickly, turning corners with purpose and poise, the perfect image of a busy, scary, unapproachable man (height notwithstanding). He was holding a large white case, which, while not totally throwing off the look, definitely didn’t help it along.</p><p class="p1">It had been almost a full year since Fuyuhiko turned 20. He’d immediately moved out of the family home, (respectfully) ignored his oyabun’s suggestion of letting him help Fuyuhiko get a house, and bought a small two-person apartment in Fukuoka. The two-person part was important, because it gave him an excuse to get a roommate.</p><p class="p1">That roommate’s name, of course, was Peko Pekoyama.</p><p class="p1">The idea had come to him years ago, late at night. He and Peko had been sleeping in the same room for about a week (Peko didn’t say anything, but he could tell she’d been having nightmares and suggested that he might need ‘protection’), staying up late and talking about absolutely nothing. He loved her like that, when it was just the two of them and the careful posturing of day to day life in the clan fell away. She was still… well, still Peko, still completely and utterly screwed up by the shit they’d all put her through, but it was better. She was alive.</p><p class="p1">“I’m going to get you out of here.” There had been a lull in the conversation, and Fuyuhiko had blurted it out.</p><p class="p1">A shuffle of bedsheets indicated that Peko had sat up. “What?”</p><p class="p1">He sat up, too, heart pounding. “Once I get old enough. I’m your… sort of guardian, or whatever, right?”</p><p class="p1">“That’s right,” Peko said immediately. Fuyuhiko’s heart broke.</p><p class="p1">“Okay, so I’ll let you go wherever you want. Stay here, leave Japan altogether… fuck, you can never see anyone in the clan again, if you want to.”</p><p class="p1">Peko paused, and then nodded. “If that’s what you want.”</p><p class="p1">“No, Peko, you don’t- you don’t get it, alright? Whatever you want. You can do anything. I’ll… I’ll order you to go do whatever would make you happy.”</p><p class="p1">She fidgeted with her sheets. “Fine.”</p><p class="p1">“Good.” Fuyuhiko laid back down.</p><p class="p1">“But… if possible…” Fuyuhiko sat up as she spoke. “I think I’d like to stay by your side. Whatever that means.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course!” Fuyuhiko spoke quickly, half-afraid she’d change her mind. “Yeah, I don’t… I mean, that’s fine. If that’s really what you want, I don’t mind.”</p><p class="p1">Peko’s lips twitched. “I’m glad. Get some rest, young master. Your health is of the utmost importance.”</p><p class="p1">“Same to you, Peko.”</p><p class="p1">That had been their plan for five years. At first, he wasn’t sure if Peko was really interested in the idea beyond the fact that Fuyuhiko had suggested it, but as time went on, he could tell that she wanted this just as much as he did. Her eyes lit up when he mentioned that they could get a place fairly close to the Fukuoka City Zoological Garden (they’d ended up finding a better deal, but the apartment they’d chosen wasn’t too far away, and they visited often). She stayed up late trying to figure out budget and pricing (she was garbage at math, but did her best). It was the most excited Fuyuhiko had ever seen her about anything, and it made him incomprehensibly happy.</p><p class="p1">Finally moving in had changed Peko a lot. She’d spent hours working and reworking the decoration and configuration of each room, trying to figure out exactly how she wanted everything to go. Fuyuhiko hadn’t stepped in to help until she’d asked him, glad that she was taking initiative in… well, in anything.</p><p class="p1">A lot had happened in that first year. Fuyuhiko had decided not to take his rightful place as kumicho until he absolutely had to, leaving him time to spend with Peko and think about the future. He got a job in retail, just to save some money, while Peko started waitressing across the street. He wanted to go to college, wanted a future that didn’t rely totally on the yakuza. Ridiculously, he kind of wanted to study some kind of science—if not to ever get a career, then at least just to expand his knowledge. He’d asked Peko if she wanted to go to college, and she hadn’t known.</p><p class="p1">The Peko Thing (as he’d taken to calling it in lieu of a better name) was a constant struggle. More than anything, Fuyuhiko desperately wanted her to find a sense of identity and self-worth, but it was difficult. He’d known that would be a roadblock going into the whole ordeal, but it was still frustrating.</p><p class="p1">He’d talked to Peko about getting a therapist a few times early in the arrangement. Every time, she’d refused – citing price range or inconvenience or, most worryingly, the assertion that she was doing exactly what she was meant to – and insisted that she was fine. Fuyuhiko hated himself for never pressing the issue, but… well, he wanted Peko to be her own person, didn’t he? He’d give her time.</p><p class="p1">Then, one night, he’d come home to Peko curled up on the floor in the middle of the kitchen, smoke alarm blaring, eyes filled with tears.</p><p class="p1">“Peko? Are- what the fuck happened in here?”</p><p class="p1">“I’m… master, I’m so <em>sorry…</em>” she whispered. “I tried- I was trying to make dinner, and I couldn’t, and you- I failed, I couldn’t…”</p><p class="p1">“Shit, Peko, I… give me a second.” Fuyuhiko stood up and turned off the stove, leaving the charcoal remains in the pan, and whacked the smoke alarm with a broom until it shut off. He returned to Peko, who hadn’t moved. “It’s okay, it’s… I’m not even hungry, see, you didn’t mess up, I didn’t even ask you to make anything. The fact that you tried is great!”</p><p class="p1">She shook her head vehemently. “But I <em>failed </em>you.”</p><p class="p1">“No, you… Peko, this is the whole problem. I’m not someone you can fail. I’m just your friend now, got it?”</p><p class="p1">“You’re more than my friend. It’s… I’m supposed to serve you.”</p><p class="p1">“Okay, please don’t phrase it like that. Look, that’s just what the family says, it doesn’t… it doesn’t have to follow us around everywhere.”</p><p class="p1">“You’re still the heir to the clan, even if you live here.” Peko sniffled, taking off her glasses to wipe her eyes. “Your role doesn’t stop at the door to that house. Why is mine any different?”</p><p class="p1">“Because I don’t want that for you!”</p><p class="p1">“I don’t… this isn’t about want. I have to be there for you.”</p><p class="p1">There was nothing he could say. Rage built in the pit of his stomach, rage and hurt and fear at the realization that there would never be anything he could say. He wasn’t good enough to fix Peko. He wasn’t strong enough to make her happy again, no matter what she said. He was the one who was failing. “You don’t. You don’t. You never did, I don’t know what I have to tell you, Peko, please, listen to me.”</p><p class="p1">Peko gently touched his arm. “Young master, if you’d just-”</p><p class="p1">“Stop <em>calling me that</em>.” Fuyuhiko pulled his arm away, standing up. “I don’t… I don’t want to hear that. Ever.”</p><p class="p1">“I… I’m sorry, sir.”</p><p class="p1">“Just… go to your room.” He hated this so much. “You want an order? Go to your room, calm down, and then we’ll go from there.”</p><p class="p1">“Of course.” Peko stood up, clearly upset but trying to maintain a mask of calm, and walked into her room. Fuyuhiko started cleaning up the mess of pans that she’d left behind.</p><p class="p1">He remembered the first time he'd met Peko. She'd been young, and bright, and vivacious, with a glint of mischief in her eye. She'd pointed her tiny training sword at him and told him with the utmost sincerity that she'd be able to kill him with a single blow. They'd spent days (bleeding into weeks into months into years) together, getting to know one another until they could nearly complete each other's sentences. </p><p class="p1">But Peko wasn't meant to be his friend. As they grew up, their friendship had become more and more difficult to manage. Peko had stopped teasing him, stopped standing up for herself, stopped even pretending that she could disobey him. She shrank in on herself until he could barely see her anymore.</p><p class="p1">Peko had always been full of laughter. Her laugh was undignified, shameless, a far cry from what was even then a relatively calm, stoic personality. She'd snort and wheeze and nearly fall over, tears in her eyes, breathless, until she could regain composure. </p><p class="p1">But, the more time she spent in the Kuzuryu household, with the pressure and the conditioning and everything that she'd been through, the less she laughed. She denied it when Fuyuhiko asked, telling him that she simply didn't feel the need to laugh anymore, but he thought it more likely that she was scared. Tools didn't need to laugh. Servants weren't meant to smile. </p><p class="p1">So, Fuyuhiko had lost Peko. Worse, Peko had lost Peko, leaving behind little more than a small, careful, terrified soul behind. He never stopped loving her, and he never thought she was truly gone, but it was an undeniable fact that she was missing. He thought he'd be able to find her, but now he wasn't sure. </p><p class="p1">It was two hours before a quiet “Fuyuhiko?” came from the hallway. Fuyuhiko looked up from the couch to see Peko, dressed in pajamas, hair down, standing awkwardly against the wall.</p><p class="p1">“Yeah? Are you… how are you doing?”</p><p class="p1">She stepped closer. “I’m not happy.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“I… I don’t like the thought of not being there when you need something.” Peko twisted the hem of her shirt. “But, at the same time, I’m… I don’t want to feel like this. I don’t even know what I do want, I just know that I’m not happy. I’m sorry.”</p><p class="p1">“Peko, you don’t need to apologize-”</p><p class="p1">“I want a therapist,” she interrupted. “Even if it’s only for a little while, I need… I want to figure all of this out.”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah!” Fuyuhiko stood up. “Peko, that’s fucking great!”</p><p class="p1">Peko half-smiled. “Thank you,” she whispered.</p><p class="p1">They stayed up late that night, researching professionals that specialized in extreme cases (Fuyuhiko insisted that this was an <em>extreme case</em>, and even went so far as to check if anyone had experience with brainwashing and severe trauma). Finally, they settled on a woman with light hair and a friendly face named Miaya Gekkogahara, who seemed qualified (even having gone to Hope’s Peak herself, where Peko and Fuyuhiko had both graduated from) and approachable. Peko went to bed with a newfound resolve, and, according to her, slept well. They arranged things with Miaya, and agreed that they should meet weekly on Wednesdays.</p><p class="p1">The first day when Peko came home from an appointment, she was quiet. She wouldn’t go into detail on what they’d talked about, simply saying “I’m going to keep seeing her” and going to her room.  </p><p class="p1">The second time she came home, Peko seemed like she’d changed her mind. “I can’t do it,” she said immediately, going to Fuyuhiko. “She’s… there are things I don’t want to think about, and she- she says I’m going to have to, someday, and I don’t… I can’t, I can’t.”</p><p class="p1">“I… I know it’s tough, but I’m sure she’ll let you take your time, and… whenever you’re ready, she will be, too.”</p><p class="p1">She was calm again the third time she came home. She continued to be calm for the fourth, and fifth, and sixth time. Nothing big changed in their household, and Fuyuhiko almost wondered if anything was happening at all in those meetings.</p><p class="p1">Then, the seventh time Peko came home, she sat down on the couch, leaned on Fuyuhiko’s arm until he put it around her, and burst into tears. She didn’t speak that night, just sobbed until she tired herself out and fell asleep. Fuyuhiko didn’t move.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t ask, and she didn’t say. But, after that night, she made more of an effort to get better. It was little things. It was hearing Fuyuhiko mention going to a restaurant and asking if they could please stay in for dinner, because she didn’t feel like going out. It was offering up movie suggestions that she wanted to see, rather than waiting for him to ask her if something looked good. It was picking up a book on music theory and beginning to take music lessons (she later revealed that she’d wanted to play the violin as a little girl). Fuyuhiko felt like he was meeting Peko Pekoyama a little more for the first time every day, and he loved who she was becoming.</p><p class="p1">Oh. That was the other thing.</p><p class="p1">Neither of them had ever really done a big confession. It had been late, and they’d just finished watching a movie that they agreed was garbage, and they were preparing to go to bed, and Peko had just said it.</p><p class="p1">“I’m in love with you.”</p><p class="p1">Fuyuhiko had frozen, and then they’d sat down and talked. For a long, long time. For hours. They discussed how long they’d both known, and when it had started, and what they both felt. And, of course, Fuyuhiko loved Peko. He’d <em>always </em>loved Peko. It was her, it would probably be her for the rest of his life. But…</p><p class="p1">“We can’t.” Peko said it first.</p><p class="p1">“I know.”</p><p class="p1">“I’m not… Fuyuhiko, as I said, I love you. A lot. But I’m – and, please, don’t take this the wrong way – I’m not even sure what’s love and what’s devotion, or what belongs to me and what belongs to you and the family and all that. I don’t know if my feelings are mine. And I want to know first. I wanted you to know the truth, and I’m so, so happy you feel the same way, but I just need time. Is that okay?”</p><p class="p1">It wasn’t a nice thing to hear by any stretch, but she was right. Fuyuhiko was so, so scared of hurting Peko, or taking advantage of her, or undoing the steps she’d taken to get better. That was what was important, not… whatever it was between them.</p><p class="p1">They made a deal: Until Peko could reliably and without guilt say no to anything Fuyuhiko wanted, they would stay friends. It wasn’t rejection, and it wasn’t “let’s never mention this again,” it was just… limbo. They both agreed that they could work with that.</p><p class="p1">They were still in that waiting room as Fuyuhiko reached their apartment. Peko had music lessons that day, so she wouldn’t be home for around an hour. That was probably enough time to figure out how the <em>fuck </em>he was going to swing this.</p><p class="p1">It was June 30th. Peko turned 21 today. This was her first birthday outside of the family house, her first birthday being treated like a real person, and he wanted to make it special. He’d asked an old classmate and semi-friendly-at-best acquaintance Teruteru to help with baking a cake, set up a reservation at a restaurant Peko had wanted to try, and… this. The present. The scary part.</p><p class="p1">He put it in his room for now, closing and locking the door quickly. Maybe the women he’d gotten it from had been exaggerating – the shorter one with the weird hair seemed excitable, at least – but he refused to take chances.</p><p class="p1">He checked to make sure the cake in the fridge was still intact (as if anything Teruteru had a hand in making would ever fail him), paced the entire apartment about three times, then peeped through the keyhole of his room.</p><p class="p1">“Alright, you sonofabitch,” he muttered. “Until further notice, this is a ‘my house, my rules’ kind of thing. You’re going to work for me now, you got that? So no fucking around with me. Or Peko. Or the couch.” Figuring he’d sufficiently intimidated his new roommate, Fuyuhiko returned to pacing.</p><p class="p1">He heard the door open and froze, panicking. Would any of this work? What if Peko was having a bad day and just wanted to go to sleep? Would they have to do this tomorrow? Would he lose his nerve by tomorrow?</p><p class="p1">“Fuyuhiko?” Peko had put her bag down on the kitchen table, staring at him.</p><p class="p1">“Uh, hi!” Be cool. “How… was your day?” Shit.</p><p class="p1">Peko narrowed her eyes. “It was fine. Are you okay?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I’m just, uh… how are you feeling?”</p><p class="p1">“Tired,” Peko said. “I don’t think I’m cut out for the whole… customer service thing. But, otherwise, I’m alright.” A beat of silence. “You’re avoiding the question. Is something wrong?”</p><p class="p1">“Nothing’s wrong!” Lies. “Okay, it’s not ‘wrong’ per se, just… anticipation, I guess? It’s just, uh… okay, Peko. You trust me, right?”</p><p class="p1">Peko blinked. “Yes, of course.”</p><p class="p1">“Cool. Close your eyes, and go sit down on the floor.”</p><p class="p1">“Fuyuhiko, what’s going on?”</p><p class="p1">“I’ll tell you in a minute! It’s a surprise, just… humor me, alright?”</p><p class="p1">Peko, clearly confused, did as he asked, sitting on the floor with her legs crossed and closing her eyes. Carefully, Fuyuhiko opened the door to his room, pulling out the case and setting it down in front of her. “Okay, now…” He undid the latch and swung open the door. “Open your eyes.”</p><p class="p1">Peko’s bright red eyes opened cautiously, and then flared wide in shock.</p><p class="p1">Nosing his way out of the case with the air of someone poking at what was clearly sub-par food was a cat. He was orange, and scruffy, and a little small for what the women at the shelter had said his age was (about three years old), but he seemed to take up space in his own way—he walked like it was his house, and hadn’t quite decided if Peko and Fuyuhiko were cute pets or pesky vermin.</p><p class="p1">Peko sat frozen in shock, unable to do anything but watch him. Fuyuhiko figured he’d better start explaining. “I, uh… I hope this is okay, but you always said you wanted a pet, so… happy birthday! Apparently, this guy is an absolute bitch, so you should be decently well-matched, what with the whole… scary problem.”</p><p class="p1">As if on cue, the cat noticed Peko. His cold, blue eyes narrowed in what might have been rage or curiosity, and he took a few tentative steps forward. From his position near the case, Fuyuhiko could see that Peko was holding her breath. Slowly, she reached out a hand to let the cat smell her. He put his nose against her fingertips…</p><p class="p1">And immediately bit her. Hard. Peko squeaked in pain and surprise, holding her hand like she couldn’t believe it had actually happened. She was bleeding, beads of bright pink appearing against her skin. The cat, seemingly satisfied, plopped down in her lap and began purring like an engine.</p><p class="p1">“Holy <em>shit, </em>Peko, I’m so sorry! I didn’t- I mean, I did, I did know he had a history of biting people, I really should’ve… should’ve told you, is your hand- I can get some disinfectant- Peko?”</p><p class="p1">Peko was staring at the cat in her lap, eyes filling with tears. Was Fuyuhiko going to have to fight a cat? He didn’t want to fight a cat. It was a fucking cat. But maybe Peko needed her honor defended or something? Was that how that worked? “Does it hurt? I… I’m really sorry, I just wanted to do something for your birthday and I-”</p><p class="p1">“Shh!” Peko was gently scratching the cat behind his ears, tears spilling onto her cheeks. “He’s resting, don’t shout so much.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">Peko looked up, a brilliant smile on her tear-stained face. “He… he didn’t run away. He isn’t… he’s so fluffy…”</p><p class="p1">Fuyuhiko wondered for the first time if all the head trauma from fighting with bamboo swords all her life had finally taken a toll. “Peko, he bit you.”</p><p class="p1">“He showed confidence and strength,” Peko corrected. “He’s a little warrior. I don’t mind at all.”</p><p class="p1">Fuyuhiko furrowed his brow. “So… you like him?”</p><p class="p1">“He’s <em>perfect.</em>” Peko laughed, wiping away tears. “What’s his name?”</p><p class="p1">“Oh! Uh, I thought you could handle the naming? I’m not… creative and shit, so…”</p><p class="p1">Peko stared at the cat in her lap with more focus and determination than she’d ever looked at anything (Fuyuhiko wondered if he was still her favorite). “Takeo,” she said finally.</p><p class="p1">“Really leaning into the warrior thing, huh?”</p><p class="p1">“He bit the greatest swordswoman in the world. Hasn’t he earned it?” Peko ran a hand along Takeo’s back, who looked a lot less threatening when he was curled up asleep in Peko’s lap. Sunlight lit her silvery hair from behind, silhouetting her in pure gold. Her smile – something that had, they both knew, been ridiculously hard-earned – was radiant. Fuyuhiko was pretty sure he’d start crying if he wasn’t such a tough bitch.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, Peko?”</p><p class="p1">“Mhm?”</p><p class="p1">“I, uh… Happy birthday.”</p><p class="p1">“I love you, too.” Peko flicked her eyes up to meet his, smile widening. Fuyuhiko felt almost caught. “And… thank you. Very much.”</p><p class="p1">“Do you still want to go out to eat?”</p><p class="p1">“I…” Peko glanced at the sleeping cat, but the movement must have woken him, because he leapt off her lap, hissing violently, and jumped onto the couch. Peko stood, straightening her skirt. “Actually, yes. I think Takeo could do with some alone time. Does he have to go back into the crate, or…”</p><p class="p1">“Do you think he should? You’re just as much in charge of this house as I am, and he’s technically your cat.”</p><p class="p1">Peko looked at Takeo, who was scratching the cushion like his life depended on it. “Do we have a bigger crate?”</p><p class="p1">“Yep. It’s in my room.”</p><p class="p1">“Then I think it’ll be safer for… everyone involved if he stays there for a little while. Where are we going?”</p><p class="p1">The two were a little late to their reservation (Fuyuhiko was not as immune to pain as Peko seemed to be, and Takeo was far less forgiving of him), but neither really minded. Watching Peko laugh until she cried at Fuyuhiko’s utterly futile attempts to get the fucking cat inside the fucking cage was so, so rewarding. <em>She deserves it</em>, he thought with sudden intensity. She deserved to have pets and friends and aspirations, and Fuyuhiko was so, so lucky to get to be with her through every single second of it all, because Peko was brave and smart and fiercely loyal and worth so much more than anyone would ever give her credit for. She meant the world to him, and he to her. Things might never be easy, but they were experts at ‘not easy’. Peko was here. She was alive. That was all that mattered.</p><p class="p1">Hand in hand, Peko and Fuyuhiko walked home, to eat cake and watch films and try to keep out of paw’s reach from Takeo Pekoyama. Matching smiles rested on both of their faces. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I MAY HAVE MENTIONED LOVING PEKO AAAA-</p><p>I'm f i n e this is f i n e I just- hdjdjh</p><p>By the way, I did my best to research terminology for yakuza members but I have a Short Attention Span and Wanted To Write Fluff so let me know if I did a terrible job and I failed miserably! :D</p><p>But,,, yeah, Peko. That's it. </p><p>I also love love love Fuyu but like,,, I'm such a Fuyuhiko kinnie, all my brainspace is taken up by Loving Peko Hours. </p><p>Thanks so much for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>